Toilet Talks
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: Rachel turns up to work late and looking beyond worse for wear. What has happened to Rachel? Queue Janet, Gill, and the ever famous syndicate 9 toilets to find the answer. Rated T for a few swear words and mentions of sex.


**Hi all! New fandom again and I love Scott and Bailey so criticism of my writing is welcome as long as you deem it useful rather than hateful. Enjoy my Gill and Rachel one-shot.**

* * *

Rachel rocked up to work at 8:47 she knew she was late and she also knew that Gill had managed to get to work on time but in her defence Gill didn't have to go back to her own home but there was no one but Rachel to blame for that. Rachel was in an awful mood. Gill had been in a teasing mood that morning and had not allowed Rachel any release. Dom had been in the middle of shagging his new 'girlfriend' on the sofa when she got back to her apartment. She was tired and frustrated both sexually and non-sexually and she just wanted Gill to hole her at the moment but she couldn't because they hadn't told anyone they were together. Her eyes held a hollow look and didn't seem to see anything when she looked around. Rachel sighed heavily and ran up the stairs using what very little energy she had left to get to the office. She dumped her bag down next to her desk and practically tore her coat off and plopped down in her chair. She began to type furiously on her computer.

Janet had watched Rachel as the younger officer came barrelling into the office and took one look at the woman before standing up grabbing her bag and Rachel and dragging her into the bathroom. Janet let go of Rachel almost throwing her in front of the mirror the only words that came out Janet's mouth were

"You look like complete and utter shit, how much did you drink last night?"

"I didn't have anything last night other than a glass of wine with dinner and a beer afterwards" Rachel was too tired to be angry, she just sounded empty and this worried Janet more than any of Rachel's childish screaming ever did.

"Then what the hell's wrong with you Rach?" Janet had texted Gill to come to bathroom having known about the two of them for a while but never saying anything.

"I don't have the energy to talk about it right now Jan" Rachel still wasn't showing any emotion in her features.

"Rach?" That voice wasn't Janet's and she knew that Janet was just looking out for her but still didn't feel anything.

"Oh hey boss. Sorry I'm late traffic was shit and Dom was being a jackass again. So, sorry I'll get right to work." Rachel tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes and it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"No kid wait, tell us what's wrong" Gill was concerned. She had seemed fine other than a little grumpy at Gill's teasing mood when she left her house this morning.

"Seriously its fine. Just tired is all" Rachel was struggling to keep from cracking in front of Janet but all she wanted was for her girlfriend to hold her.

"Rachel Bailey get your head out of your arse and tell me what is wrong this instant." Gill's voice was unhappy, angry, disappointed even and this made Rachel feel worse. So, when the need to cry and brake down arose she didn't fight it. She just let it happen.

Gill was startled when Rachel started to cry. She was at her side in an instant and held her close while Janet just looked on shocked. She could hear Gill whispering things in to Rachel's ear but couldn't hear what was being said over the crying. Rachel just began to sob, trying to formulate words that sounded suspiciously like "I'm so sorry" over and over.

After about 10 minutes all three women were sat on the floor in the toilet, Rachel buried in Gill's arms.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong yet kiddo?" Gill's voice was void of any previous harshness.

"Bad morning is all." The sadness in Rachel's voice worried Gill considerably.

"What, was I really that bad to wake up next to today?" Gill's attempt at humour was purely met with a look of sheer panic on Rachel's and a rather indiscreet snigger from Janet.

"What? NO. what? why would you think that? what?" Rachel was frantic. Was this Gill's way of telling her that she wasn't good enough anymore?

"Shhh. Calm down kiddo. Breathe baby." All through this exchange Janet was laughing her head off at the pair.

"Sorry" Rachel looked down she could hear Janet laughing at her and was pretty sure Gill would be too so she didn't look in either of their directions.

"You haven't got anything to be sorry for kid. So tell me what's gone on this morning to make you feel the way you are."

Rachel got ready to talk but could still hear Janet laughing at her so she just closed her mouth and snuggled deeper into Gill's arms.

Janet saw this and stopped laughing but Gill added a kick into the mix just to give encouragement to Janet to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean to be mean."

"No, I know just had a bad morning that's all" Rachel replied although her voice was slightly muffled by Gill's neck.

"What's happened baby?"

"Your mood this morning. Tired, not been eating properly. Then I get home finally after sitting in loads of traffic to find Dom and his new sex buddy going at it on the sofa." There was silence and Gill could see Janet trying not to laugh again.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it. See you in a bit Rach. Boss." With that Janet gets up of the floor and leaves the bathroom.

"Oh Rach, I'm sorry for this morning and I'll make it up to you but first lets talk about Dom shall we?"

"I've kicked him out" Rachel said nervously.

"Well I think that was the right thing to do Rachel even if it isn't what you wanted. Anyway, let's get to work. I'll make up for this morning tonight if you manage to drag yourself away from you desk before I finish my paperwork, what do you say?"

"Challenge accepted."

"That's what I like to hear. You ready?"

Gill didn't wait for Rachel's reply and stated to walk towards the door but was stopped by Rachel's gentle grip on her wrist. She turned to see what was wrong but was met instantly by Rachel's lips.

"Now I am, yes" She replied, a smile on her face.


End file.
